Baile de Máscaras!
by Flor de Cerejeira
Summary: No seu aniversário de 21 anos, Tomoyo faz um baile de máscaras! SxS, OneShot! C:


- Um Baile de Máscaras! – disse, com as mãos no bolso da calça social preta – Só a Tomoyo para dar um baile de máscaras como festa de aniversário!

------------------------------------------------------------

- Ai Sakura, você está encantadora! – disse Tomoyo colocando as mãos no rosto, de forma infantil – Nunca imaginei quão linda você iria ficar nesse vestido!

Sakura trajava um vestido, estilo medieval verde-musgo com delicadas flores de cerejeiras bordadas em strass verde claro. Contornadas pela costura escura do vestido, as delicadas pétalas deixavam-na com ar de boneca.

Sakura tinha crescido. Com 21 anos, agora ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos, que graças à duas horas na cabeleireira caíam em cascatas cacheadas cobrindo suas costas, e a discreta franja penteada para o lado, adornada por uma tiara de brilhantes verdes.

Seus olhos esmeraldinos eram ressaltados pela leve maquiagem, pouco lápis nos olhos e uma leve sombra verde, quase imperceptível.

A máscara preta escondia metade de seu rosto, deixando os brincos de esmeraldas que havia ganhado de aniversário à mostra.

- Tomoyo, assim você me deixa sem graça! – e outra você está muito mais linda! Este vestido que está usando é perfeito!

Tomoyo também havia crescido. Fazia 21 anos naquele dia, e com certeza havia se tornado uma mulher deslumbrante.

Usava um vestido de tecido azul marinho, contrastando os véus das mangas que eram azul clarinho, quase branco. A menina de olhos violetas havia feito um charmoso coque frouxo, que permitia que alguns fios, caírem por seu rosto branco, enfeitado pelos longos brincos azul e prata. Usava uma coroa brilhante, e uma máscara de veludo azul-céu.

- Sr. Daidouji, os convidados estão chegando. – disse a empregada entrando no quarto.

------------------------------------------------------------

A festa havia começado à um tempo. Sonomi Daidouji havia caprichado nos detalhes, pois o salão da mansão parecia um antigo castelo europeu. Toda a iluminação eram lustres e candelabros espalhados, e nas paredes havia tapetes com vários brasões de várias famílias importantes do mundo todo.

Sakura estava maravilhada. A festa estava maravilhosa, e havia encontrado quase todos os seus antigos colegas do Colégio Tomoeda. Isso, _quase_ todos.

Enquanto conversava banalidades com Chiraru, Sakura deteve o olhar em um dos brasões. O da Família Li.

'_Onde estará ele?_' – perguntou à si mesma – '_Gostaria que Tomoyo o tivesse convidado.'_

------------------------------------------------------------

- Esperando alguém, Li?

Como se despertasse de alguns devaneios, Shaoran olhou para trás. Eriol.

Bem mais alto, continuava pálido e com aqueles olhos azul-escuros, os cabelos compridos na altura dos ombros presos num forte rabo-de-cavalo. Trajava sob o terno preto uma camisa azul marinho, da cor de seus olhos, e borboleta preta.

- Quanto tempo, Clow. – disse Shaoran, olhando dentro de seus olhos.

Eriol analisou bem Li. Ele havia realmente mudado! A cabeleira rebelde e os olhos âmbares continuavam os mesmos. Estava mais encorpado, bem mais alto, e vestia camisa e terno preto. Não usava gravata, e os dois primeiros botões da camisa estavam abertos. Preso ao palito havia algumas insígnias. Percebendo que o amigo mago o observava, Shaoran disse:

- Exército da China, Sociedade de Magos, Torneio Internacional de Kung-Fu, Clã Li, Honra ao Mérito. E tem uma do campeonato de atletismo de Tomoeda. – ainda olhando para a mansão que estava à sua frente, sem tirar as mãos do bolso.

- Devia ter imaginado. – disse arrumando os óculos – Não vai entrar, caro descendente?

Aquele sorrisinho irritante. Mesmo muito tempo depois, ele continuava com aquela cara de cínico!

- Sim – respondeu simplesmente, retirando a máscara vermelha de dentro do palito. – E você?

- Vou acompanhar-lhe. Tenho assuntos para resolver, assim como você também deve ter.

- Quando vai aprender a ser direto, Clow?

- Como eu me divertiria sendo direto? Você é previsível Li. – Disse, colocando a máscara prata – Vamos, ou vai querer deixar algum cavalheiro lhe roubar a dama?

Eriol saiu andando, deixando Shaoran nervoso, como sempre!

'_Cínico!_' pensou, antes de entrar, mas não sem pensar no que Eriol havia dito. '_Será que ela me esperou durante esses 10 anos, como eu a esperei?_'

Li entrou no salão decorado. Seu coração batia descompassado, pois havia sonhado com aquele momento há 10 anos.

'_Como ela estaria? Como será que ela reagiria? Será...'_

Foi quando ele a viu.

_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

Sakura conversava animadamente com Yamazaki, sobre o casamento com Chiraru.

'_Gostaria de estar me casando também._' Pensou '_Será que vale a pena te esperar por..._'

Seus olhos se encontraram.

'_Conheço aqueles olhos_' disse para si mesma. E Yamazaki confirmou.

- Sakura, olha quem está aqui! É o Li, ele voltou da China.

- Eu sei – disse, com os olhos marejados.

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

Se aquela era Sakura Kinomoto, agora ele tinha a certeza absoluta de que ela era um anjo.

- Li! Que bom que recebeu meu convite! – disse Tomoyo, e vendo que não recebera atenção olhou na direção onde ele olhava. Então ela percebeu. – Ela te esperou Li. Vá lá, acho que ambos esperam por isso há 10 anos.

- Eu sei – disse ele, sorrindo na direção de Sakura.

_And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

Ela não conseguia se mover. Viu ele caminhando em sua direção, então virou-se.

'_O que vai acontecer?_' – perguntou, sentindo o coração parar de bater.

- Ki...Kinomoto? – perguntou

- Li.

Ambos se encararam. Pra que aquela formalidade? Será que ela havia o esquecido? Será que ele veio para dizer que saísse de sua vida? Será que fizeram parte da vida um do outro?

Os olhares não conseguiam se desviar, e para eles o mundo parou.

Num canto qualquer do salão, os amigos de infância estavam numa torcida organizada. Todos esperavam por esse dia, o dia em que a promessa de Li se cumpriria.

- Aceita dançar? – perguntou, curvando-se, pegando sua mão e beijando-a.

- Claro – disse fazendo reverência.

- Mas não aqui. – disse puxando-a. Foram ao jardim. A noite estava linda e as estrelas torcendo pelo casal.

_I __knew__ I __loved__you__before__ I __met__you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

- Vamos também... – disse Eriol ao pé do ouvido da moça de olhos violetas – Mas vamos despistar os outros porque eu quero fazer uma surpresa para eles, e terei de usar magia. E preciso de sua ajuda!

- Tudo bem – sorriu Tomoyo.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Ficaram um tempo abraçados, dançando suavemente. Sakura apoiou sua cabeça no peito do guerreiro, enquanto ele abaixou a cabeça e apoiou-se levemente na cabeça de Sakura.

Como queriam aquele momento pra sempre!

- Shaoran – Sakura perguntou timidamente.

- Sim? – respondeu ele, sem levantar o rosto.

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only this sense of completion_

Silêncio. Continuaram abraçados.

Para ambos não importavam palavras, somente que estavam ali, juntos, e o mundo que explodisse!

Shaoran levantou-se e olhou profundamente nos olhos de sua flor de cerejeira.

_And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

Sakura fez o mesmo. Ambos coraram. Aquele era um livro antigo que estava sendo reescrito. E dessa vez, seria da maneira deles.

_I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

- Amo você. – disse simples. – Há 10 anos, eu amo você.

- Você me esperou todo esse tempo? - disse abraçando-a novamente.

- Sim.

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

- Eu também. _Wo Ai Ni, Ying Fa__. - _sussurrou o final da frase.

Mesmo não entendendo chinês, Sakura sabia o que significava. Seu coração sabia.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

Eriol e Tomoyo estavam escondidos em cima da cerejeira onde o casal conversava. Ela havia pego as cartas de Sakura, e sua filmadora, lógico.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

- Li? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sim?

- Por que não voltou antes?

Li a soltou. Seria agora. Contaria à ela.

Com medo da sua reação, a segurou pelos ombros, tirou ambas as máscaras e olhando profundamente em seus olhos começou.

- Meu treinamento acabou à 4 anos. Mas eu precisava assumir as empresas ainda. Não podia voltar, ficar um tempo e simplesmente abandona-la. Sei que 10 anos é muito tempo, e que muita coisa aconteceu.

"Me perdoe. Me perdoe por cada lágrima que você chorou, por cada dia de saudade. Me perdoe por todos os momentos em que desejou estar comigo, sem ao menos saber onde eu estava. Mas eu não podia voltar. Não ainda."

- Isso é um adeus? – perguntou Sakura, sem poder conter as lágrimas. Aquelas eram lembranças reais e dolorosas.

- Não Sakura – disse Shaoran ajoelhando-se. – Isso é um pedido de casamento. Não podia voltar e simplesmente largá-la aqui. Não podia não levá-la comigo. A idéia de ficar longe de você me matava. Voltei, porque transferi uma das empresas para Tókio, e vim à festa justamente para perguntar: Casa-se comigo?

A expectativa nos olhos de Shaoran era evidente. Sakura arregalou os olhos, e ajoelho-se. Pequenas gotas de luz começaram a cair sobre eles.

Segurando as mãos do guerreiro, a pequena flor de cerejeira disse, com lágrimas na face.

- E você ainda pergunta Shaoran Li? Esperei por esse dia, mesmo antes de te conhecer. Amo você, e todos os minutos que te esperei valeram à pena. Você vale a pena, meu guerreiro. – disse, antes que ele colocasse o anel em seu dedo, e a tomasse nos braços.

Um beijo que esperou anos, que enfrentou obstáculos, mas que finalmente aconteceu e foi num momento especial, cheio de amor.

------------------------------------------------------------

- Esse momento é só deles, Eriol, vamos voltar. – disse Tomoyo, pulando da árvore.

- Tomoyo – O inglês segurou seu braço depois de pular da árvore também, quando ela havia se virado em direção ao salão.

- O que foi? – perguntou docemente, corando ao notar como o jovem a olhava.

- Este momento é nosso também. – disse Eriol, abraçando e beijando-a.

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I've found you_

------------------------------------------------------------

**Oii!!**

**Gente, quanto tempo, né?**

**Pois é, eu estava sem inspiração, aí agora veio tudo de uma vez só! **

**One-shot kawaii que eu imaginei enquanto via um AMV.**

**Gostaram da surpresa no final? Ahh, o Eriol é lindo!**

**Reviews pra eu ficar feliz, okay?**

**Kyz da japinha! **

_**Detalhes Técnicos da Fic:**_

**CSS não me pertence. (isso é o que ELES pensam.)**

**Música: I knew I loved You – Savage Garden.**


End file.
